Conrad Schuyler
Conrad Schuyler is a professor at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy and one of the Three Mages that protect the Dragon of Time. He hold classes on: Magical Tools, Magical incantations, and Cursed spells. Story Background More than 20 years prior to the beginning of the season 1, Conrad was a royal attendant wizard that served directly under Princess Aulelia. When the princess had conceived an illegitimate child, the then king of Gedonelune had flew into a rage and ordered for Conrad to kill the child. However, the princess, before dying, entrusted the child to Conrad and asked him to be the child's guardian in her stead, so Conrad disobeyed the late king's orders. He then took the child to a neighboring country and left him with a caretaker at an old castle, and confined the child to a cellar for fifteen years. Later, he would then specially enroll the child at Gedonelune Magical Academy, which would not only serve as the child's "new confinement," but would also allow Conrad to keep an eye on the child. 'Season 1 to 7' In Luca's route, Schuyler office was broke by Luca, that stole Aulelia's earring. The earring was exactly as his, green emerald rhombus. Schuyler yet, said nothing to why both earrings were the same and holding the secret of Luca's past to the very end, he only revealed after having to face Luca and with the Dragon-Eye's magic showing the past. In the Normal Ending, it is also revealed that Schuyler has a tiny black rabbit as a familiar. In Lucious' route, when he shows up to scold the Prefects because they were barbecuing and not having permission to do so. Just when they tried to explain him, he spotted Lucious. Conrad then asked his autograph for his nephew who, apparently, was a big fan of the Labyrinth's Prince. However, when he was mocked and questioned by them, he blushed and left the grounds. It was believed by the prefects that the autograph was for himself. 'Season 8 forward' In Season 8, Schuyler started as the current Acting Headmaster, after Rembrandt was caught by the Ministry for trying to revive the Dragonkins and using the students. In Rembrandt's route, Willem tries to apologize to him for his previous misbehavior. Conrad tells him he can't forgive him easily for using "his dear students" and get them involved in his plans. After the prefects return from a failed mission in Hinomoto, they ask Professor Schuyler to allow them to enter into the Fairy Kingdom. At first, he was against it because he feared it could be dangerous for them, especially for Liz (MC). In the end, he allows them to go and he carries the key with him to show them the entrance. According to Willem, this is the ultimate proof that Schuyler has become officially the new Headmaster. In Nox's route (season 9), the prefects are full of work because Headmaster Schuyler had ordered them to upgrade their classes and the student's grades. Personality Most students from the academy does not like him and regard Conrad as strict and intimidating, often shouting and to rarely praise his students when they succeed. MC describes him in many routes that he gives an aura that makes him unapproachable. Despite his cold appearance, Conrad is a very kind and trustworthy man. Although he is portrayed as a strict and unpleasant person, it is revealed by Luca's mother (in his route) that he is genuinely a nice person but he is too awkward to show that side of himself. He also has shown to be able to carry a grudge for a long time. As mentioned in Guy's route, Guy tells Liz he was not on good terms with Professor Schuyler because shortly after he arrived at the Academy he miscasted a spell and ridiculed Schuyler during one of his classes, however, in the end of the route, Schuyler confirmed this, though he implies he's going to let it go because deep down he cares for his students. Trivia * In The Performing Festival event it's mentioned that he's one of the Performing festival committee members. * In Joel's route, Eress has a crush on him. She describes him as handsome, with a sharp look in his eyes and a bad boy aura, and she finds him cool. She mentions to MC that he's completely her type. Though Liz mentions that he's scary. Gallery conrad schuyler profile.png|In game profile Schuyler_01_l_muhyoujou.png|Sprite Schuyler_02_l_muhyoujou.png| Schuyler_02_u_muhyoujou.png| Category:Side Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Teachers Category:Headmasters